Somewhere Only We Know
by Tea and Fairy Lights
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sneak out of the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night, and Blaine has a cute surprise.


_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Kurt and Blaine ran hand-in-hand through the hallways. Kurt found it reminiscent of his first day at Hogwarts, when Blaine escorted him to his first Warblers' performance; they jutted into empty rooms filled with well-kept antiques, Renaissance-styled portraits that moved, and rich draperies. Kurt barely had time to absorb any of his surroundings due to Blaine's quick feet; he was determined to beat the rest of his choir companions to their common room.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Kurt transferred to Hogwarts from McKinley Academy for Wizarding Arts nearly a year before. In the first six months, his crush on Blaine had risen, shattered, and was consummated. On this day, the couple ran opposite the Gryffindor common room, and Kurt's jog slowed to a halt as he smiled and soaked in the nostalgia of his first experience in this corridor. "We're going to get in trouble," he whispered. It was past curfew and Mrs. Norris' daughter, Miss Forrest, was known to troll on their floor. Blaine was a very clever wizard, and in his seventh year, he found a way to become invisible without using a cloak. This evening, he charmed himself and Kurt. He grinned mischievously. "Follow me."

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Although they had only been a couple for four months, Kurt found he loved and trusted Blaine more than anyone else he encountered. He loved the way his eyes glistened when he smiled, how he comforted him when he felt insecure or sullen, and guided him and filled his heart with valor. Blaine was a true Gryffindor, and along with courage, came risky adventures. Kurt was more cautious than his mate, and found his spontaneity refreshing and intimidating. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as they ran through the darkened castle this very early morning. As Kurt turned round a dark pathway, Blaine jerked him into the corner and embraced him. Kurt instinctively yelped but was quickly silenced with a kiss. His tension subsided slightly. "You're shaking," Blaine whispered. He secured his arms around Kurt's waist and smiled against his mouth. "You're adorable when you're nervous."

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Despite Kurt's extensive theatrical training, Blaine's warm breath against his face and neck made his knees buckle slightly. Kurt was three inches taller than his lover, but Blaine's erotic ways lowered him to an even eye level. Kurt laid his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "You are courageous," Blaine whispered. "You wouldn't be a Gryffindor without it." Kurt looked at his boyfriend. Even in the darkness, the outline of Blaine's hazel eyes were visible. He gently stroked Kurt's back in attempt to calm his nerves. Kurt relaxed under his tender touch. "We only have a little further to go."

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

Soon, they were on the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry of trolls learning ballet. Kurt hadn't been on this floor before, and was fixated on its intricate detail. While Kurt admired his surroundings, Blaine paced in a loop three times. Suddenly, a door appeared. Blaine turned the knob. As the door creaked open, Kurt turned around and his lower jaw dropped slightly.

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Inside was a cozy room with high ceilings, hardwood floors, and a roaring fire. It held similarities to the Gryffindor common room, but it was designed for two people and featured a very large bed in the furthest corner by the window.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked after Blaine shut the door.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It gives you exactly what you need when the time is appropriate."

Kurt smiled curiously. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

"We're graduating at the end of this term, Kurt. I've told you before that I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't want to screw this up."

Kurt felt nervous. Was Blaine trying to say goodbye?

Before he could question his motives, Blaine continued, "I know we haven't been together for very long, but I feel so strongly about you. I'm in love with you, Kurt. I want to have a place that we can share, that no one else knows about but us. We're not able to completely provide for ourselves yet, so I want to have this space with you here until we can have a life together outside of the castle."

Kurt smiled widely. Before Blaine could open his mouth once more, Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "This is somewhere only we know."

Blaine kissed back. "This place will always be here. Even though we can't access it after graduation, we can always recreate it. I want to have a sanctuary, somewhere we can go and find solace, strength, and cherish each other."

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Kurt sat in front of the fireplace and watched the flames. Blaine felt his heart dance as the fire reflected in his lover's eyes. He knelt down next to Kurt and smiled. Kurt looked up and cupped Blaine's face.

"A home."

This is somewhere only we know.


End file.
